Bad Guys
by WickedHeadache
Summary: Un antiguo amor aparece en el pueblo y la vida feliz de Regina está en riesgo cuando viejos recuerdos empiezan a regresar mientras una alguacil demasiado curiosa investiga su pasado. (Incompleta)
1. Capitulo 1

Un hombre entró en la cafetería y las luces empezaron a parpadear hasta quemar las bombillas.

«¿Qué? ¡Oh, miércoles!» se lamentó Ruby al quedar Granny's en la oscuridad.

El hombre, alto y con un aura de misterio, se acercó al mostrador, una sonrisa encantadora decorando sus labios. Ella lo ojeó con curiosidad. No habían muchas visitas en Storybrooke y un forastero siempre era emocionante; sonrió pícaramente.

«¿Puedo hablar con la dueña?».

«No está aquí en este momento, pero yo soy la nieta, ¿de qué se trata?».

«Solo me preguntaba si querría expandir su cafetería» dijo dando una mirada a su alrededor y soltando una risa ronca. «Tiene mucho potencial».

«Perdón, pero no creo que Granny esté interesada» dijo con un bufido, realmente lamentándose. «Es tan aburrida».

«De todos modos...» siguió él y le pasó una tarjeta. «Si su abuela cambia de opinión que me dé una llamada. O si necesita ayuda con las luces».

Con esas últimas palabras, el misterio hombre se retiró de la cafetería y la iluminación regresó como por arte de magia. Ruby levantó las cejas sorprendida.

«Qué raro» murmuró y bajó la mirada a la tarjeta mordiendo su labio inferior. «Baron Samdi...»

—0—

Regina entró a Granny's para recoger el desayuno para ella y Henry. Era sábado y era lo que siempre hacía los fines de semana en un intento desesperado de conservar una buena relación con su hijo.

Se detuvo en el mostrador, esperando a ser atendida mientras Ruby terminaba de hablar con su abuelita.

«Él solo dejó esto y se fue» le contó entregándole una tarjeta. «Dijo que puede ayudar con las luces».

«¿Qué problema tienen las luces?».

«Nada... Hasta que él entró aquí» dijo Ruby encogiéndose de hombros.

Regina dirigió toda su atención a la conversación e intentó fingir su mejor buena cara.

«Señora Lucas, buen día».

«Alcaldesa» la saludó con un asentamiento. «Ruby ya la atiende».

«Sí, no se preocupe por eso» dijo tomándola desapercibida. «¿Podría ver la tarjeta un segundo?».

La mujer mayor frunció el ceño pero la obedeció de todos modos, sabiendo mejor que cuestionar a la alcaldesa. Notó la línea fina que formaron los labios de la morena mientras la leía.

«Baron Samdi, ¿eh?» musitó para sí.

«Suena como un dictador colonial» no pudo evitar decir Ruby.

Granny intentó callarla pero para su sorpresa la alcaldesa bufó una pequeña risa y devolvió la tarjeta a la dueña del establecimiento.

_Intenta con Dr. Facilier, _pensó para sí.

Y Regina sabía bien quién era el muy conocido "Dr. Facilier", como era llamado unos años atrás. No podía creer que estaba otra vez en Storybrooke y con un nombre más falso que el corazón maternal de Emma Swan.

Reconoció de quién se trataba con tan solo escuchar sobre el viejo truco de las luces. Facilier conectaba la iluminación de un establecimiento a un control remoto y las prendía y apagaba a su gusto, ofreciendo arreglarlas y expansiones a restaurantes y tiendas. Era una forma bastante sencilla de manipular a alguien a que te compre sin decir más que unas pocas palabras.

Regina rió entre dientes. Trucos baratos, de principiantes. Samdi podía hacerlo mejor que eso; claramente sólo buscaba su atención, ¿por qué otra razón se acercaría a Granny's? Si realmente estaba interesado—cosa que Regina dudaba—, utilizaría un truco sin tantas fallas.

Obviamente se trataba de un plan para obtener la atención de Regina, para que ella se entere que estaba en el pueblo. Después de todo, él sabía perfectamente que Regina conocía todos sus trucos.

Agarró la bolsa de la cafetería, la dirección en la tarjeta aún fresca en su mente, e hizo su camino de regreso a casa.

Cuando llegó a la mansión, encontró a Henry hablando con la señorita Swan en la entrada. Una mueca llegó al rostro de Regina. Otra desgracia del día, otro momento más lejos de su hijo.

«Henry, ve adentro».

El niño parecía a punto de discutir pero se decidió en contra de ello y obedeció.

«¿Ahora qué, Señora Alcaldesa?».

«Aparte del hecho de que está acosando a mi hijo» dijo y Emma rodó los ojos. «Hay alguien nuevo en el pueblo».

«¿Y?» preguntó Emma. «Aparte de lo que le gustaría creer, visitar Storybrooke no es en realidad un delito».

«Hay algo con él, algo familiar».

«Debe ser uno de los miles que usted maldijo» ella bromeó.

«¿Qué?» la miró como si fuera estúpida y continuó: «Necesito que lo investigue, Sheriff. Necesito saber que se trae entre manos».

«¿Y por qué haría eso?».

«Se está metiendo con el pueblo. Mi pueblo».

«¿Bajo qué pruebas? Sea quien sea este hombre, no ha hecho nada malo. No voy a arrestarlo solo porque usted me lo diga» dijo Emma. «Si eso es todo, adiós alcaldesa».

Regina solo sonrió para sí mientras veía a la joven alejarse. No quería que arreste a Samdi. Ella sabía perfectamente que Emma no haría lo que le pidió, y así se mantendría lejos de sus asuntos y lejos de los de Samdi. Ahora sólo le faltaba esperar que ese día, con mucha suerte y buena fe, Henry no la vería como la Reina Malvada.

—0—

Regina entró a la comisaría con Henry a su lado, confundido por la actitud de su madre.

«Sheriff, le permitiré una hora con Henry» empezó a decir al entrar.

Tanto la rubia como el pequeño tenían la boca abierta.

«¿Qué?».

«¿En serio?» dijeron Emma y Henry al mismo tiempo.

«Tengo algo que hacer y prefiero que mi hijo esté donde lo dejé en lugar de escapar cuando me voy de mi casa» dijo Regina con una mirada de advertencia para Henry.

El chico tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado, tanto que ni se inmutó cuando la mujer dejó un beso en su cabeza antes de irse.

«Tenemos que seguirla» dijo Henry cuando su mamá abandonó la comisaría.

«¿Qué?».

«La maldición. Seguro así descubriremos sus planes».

Emma rodó los ojos, claramente deseando pasar más tiempo con su hijo que hablando sobre una maldición, pero aún así, hizo lo que Henry quería.

Siguieron a la alcaldesa hasta uno de los pocos bloques de apartamentos del pueblo. Una vez que la mujer entró, ellos se arriesgaron a salir del coche y acercarse. Asomaron sus cabezas por la entrada y observaron a Regina tocar la puerta de uno de los apartamentos cercanos.

Un hombre alto y negro, vestido en traje y llevando con él aires de misterio, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa encantadora.

«Hola, Roni, ¿verdad?» dijo él con un tono burlesco.

La rubia observando frunció el ceño, pensando en qué significaría eso.

«Oh, deja de actuar. ¿En serio crees que puedes entrar a mi pueblo y jugar con la gente?».

«¡Lo sabías!» él rió.

«Conozco todos tus trucos».

«En efecto, lo sabes todo» su voz cayó a un tono grave e invadió su espacio personal. Ella ni se inmutó. «Alcaldesa, ¿eh? Eso fue inesperado, lo admito, aunque estos vestidos sí que lo compensan».

Emma levantó las cejas en sorpresa. ¿Se trataba de un ex novio?

«¿Baron Samdi?» replicó Regina, el desafío danzando en sus ojos. «Uno pensaría que tienes más imaginación, _Facilier»_ escupió el apodo.

En la entrada, aún asomado por la puerta con Emma, Henry jadeó. Encontró a otro personaje de su libro, aunque no lo había visto todavía. Cuando regrese, tendrá que buscarlo.

Samdi rió entre dientes y largó un suspiro. «No había oído ese nombre en años. Se siente bien haber regresado».

Ante sus palabras, ella dio un paso atrás, rompiendo el hechizo entre ellos.

«No, tú no has regresado» dijo Regina con una voz firme e intimidante. «Tú no puedes quedarte y jugar con mi pueblo».

«¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo?» él la miró divertido. «No eres la reina de nada. No eres nada, Regina, cuando podrías haber sido mucho más conmigo».

«Cuidado. Empiezas a sonar como mi madre» se burló ella. «Y si fuera tú, tendría cuidado con esa boca también, _Samdi_. Han pasado años, y no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz».

«Mhmm, quizás no. Pero estoy ansioso por averiguarlo» dijo con un zumbido y dejando desviar su mirada por el cuerpo de la morena.

Regina se limitó a revirar los ojos y dirigirse a la salida.

«Nos veremos de nuevo, Regina» Samdi dijo.

La morena dejó que una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se instale en sus labios mientras se alejaba de allí. No habría ninguna otra cosa.

A su vez, los dos espías apenas tuvieron tiempo para correr hasta el coche y empezar a irse antes de que Regina regrese y encuentre una comisaría vacía.


	2. Capitulo 2

Henry se sentaba en un escritorio mientras pasaba las páginas de su libro, el mundo a su alrededor invisible para él. Estaba buscando al señor que Regina había visto, incluso después de que Emma le haya dicho que no cuente con ella. Debería haber esperado que no le haga caso, después de todo Regina sí lo llamó Facilier.

Por el otro lado, Emma no se conformaba con la explicación de los cuentos de hadas para la conexión entre la alcaldesa y ese hombre que ella aclamaba no conocer. Buscó en su computadora "Baron Samdi" y lo primero que le apareció fue el loa de la muerte llamado Baron Samedi, algo sobre el vudú. La mujer respiró hondo y siguió bajando en la pantalla.

Aparentemente, este tal Samdi era el director ejecutivo de _Samdi Holdings,_ en Seattle. Al menos era una persona real, y aquella empresa de verdad existía. Lo que la llevaba a la pregunta: ¿qué hacía ese hombre en Storybrooke? Todo lo que se le ocurría era "para molestar a Regina", lo cual Emma comprendía, pero estaba segura que había más historia detrás de esa corta conversación que pudo espiar.

Entonces un pensamiento la hizo fruncir el ceño. Roni. ¿Quién es Roni?

—0—

Samdi tenía pelotas, eso era segura. Regina bufó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver después de quince años, sabiendo lo que Regina pensaba de él?

Tenía solo 19 años cuando lo conoció y él le ofreció la libertad que deseaba. La manipuló. Eso lo sabía ahora que podía ver con claridad. Manejaban estafas juntos, y tal vez en su momento le había parecido romántico— bien, aún le parecía en poco romántico. Ambos eran mentes criminales, las cosas encajaban entre ellos.

Pero la vida continuaba, y su madre había tenido razón. Regina no podía hacer eso toda la vida. Así que se rindió y siguió los deseos de Cora. Fue a la universidad y abandonó al hombre por el que sentía una pasión innegable.

Regina ya no quería esa vida. Facilier lo sabía, ella se lo había dejado claro quince años atrás cuando lo dejó. Ella pensó que no la buscaría más, especialmente porque él la había odiado por ello, por traicionarlo.

Necesitaba recordarse de por qué lo dejó, de que la vida que tenía ahora le había brindado verdadera felicidad. Así que cuando acompañó a Henry al colegio esa mañana, se aferró con fuerza a él durante cada segundo.

«Señora Alcaldesa».

Se detuvo en seco justo en frente de Granny's al oír aquella voz. Una voz que había escuchado muchas veces, y que significaba muchas cosas, pero que más que nada la hacía rodear sus brazos alrededor de Henry.

«¿Qué quieres?» le dijo a Samdi, la amenaza dándole un temblor a su voz.

Él sonrió, aunque la arruga entre sus cejas delataba su confusión. «La vi y pensé en saludar. ¿Quién es el chiquillo?».

«Me llamo Henry» él dijo antes de que Regina pueda responder.

«Mi hijo» agregó ella con una sonrisa forzada.

Facilier la miró boquiabierto. Había algo devastador en su expresión. «¿Tienes un hijo?».

«¿Hace cuánto que se conocen?» preguntó Henry.

«Hace mucho tiempo».

«Quince años» dijeron Regina y Samdi al mismo tiempo. Se miraron. Él agregó, «solíamos salir» y Regina lo fulminó con la mirada.

«Okay...» Henry desvió la mirada. «El colectivo llegó, gracias a Dios».

Regina puso los ojos en blanco mientras las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron. Dobló las rodillas hasta estar a la altura de su hijo y besó su frente. «Ten un buen día».

Henry no respondió y se subió al colectivo.

«Tienes un hijo» Samdi repitió. Él seguía allí. La estaba mirando maravillado.

«Sí, quién hubiera dicho que en realidad haya encontrado felicidad después de dejar una organización criminal en crecimiento» ella no pudo evitar responder con sarcasmo.

«¿Estás ocupada ahora?» preguntó él.

Regina bajó la guardia al notar que su actitud usual había desaparecido. «Tengo trabajo».

«Déjame acompañarte».

Regina ladeó la cabeza con una ceja arqueada incrédulamente.

«Solo quiero hablar» dijo Samdi.

«De acuerdo» ella suspiró.

Lo dejó caminar a su lado hasta la alcaldía, preguntándose en qué momento Facilier empezaría a narrar su siguiente plan fraudulento. Él hasta la siguió adentro.

«No estás hablando» le dijo ella.

«¿Adentro?»

«¿Acaso colocaste una bomba en ese pasillo?» pero entró de todos modos, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. «¿Qué quieres?» lo enfrentó al fin. «¿Por qué estás aquí?».

Oyó la inhalación profunda de Samdi. Él avanzó hacia ella, y estaba tan cerca que Regina tuvo que levantar la vista. Parpadeó ante el movimiento repentino.

«Te he extrañado» murmuró.

Regina no estaba segura de cómo sucedió, ni por qué ella no lo evitó, pero Samdi la estaba besando y ella lo estaba disfrutando demasiado como para parar ahora.

Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía era que Emma estaba espiando otra vez, ansiosa gracias a la sospecha, y sus micrófonos habían captado cada una de sus palabras.


End file.
